


Mic Check

by DeviousMorgan



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Language, Farting, Graduation, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Property Damage, things get broken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousMorgan/pseuds/DeviousMorgan
Summary: Charlotte delivers a graduation speech





	Mic Check

  
Ah, graduation day! Today was the final day for a group of young minds to leave the halls of Valla High School and become productive members of society after a momentous ceremony officially recognizing the students who spent the last four years of their lives learning and growing into a group of fine young men and women.

Selected as the valedictorian for the graduating body was the smartest and most popular girl in school; Charlotte. One look at her and most would think "the gods only gave her boobs and no brain." but you would be surprised at how well she kept her grades high throughout her High School career. Not only was she pretty and smart, she was also very sociable. She joined so many extra curricular activities, it was almost like she lived at school half the time!

All of this and she was going to cap off the final day of school by delivering a speech to motivate her fellow students for the years to come. She had been preparing for days on what she would say and held a stack of flash cards in her hand just for the occasion.

Since it was a bit too hot today, the graduation ceremony was being held inside the cafeteria. It was just large enough to accommodate everyone and the courtyard was just next door so students who wanted to leave right after receiving their diplomas could do so.

The day carried on as expected. Every student was called up to receive their diplomas and leave if they chose to or have a seat to hear the valedictorian's closing speech. After getting her own diploma, Charlotte sat patiently, waiting for her moment. The speech she had was something she wanted to say for a while and she was very excited to impart her words of wisdom to everyone.

Finally, the time came. Everyone had been called up and returned to their seats. Now it was time for the final few words from Charlotte herself. She walked up to the podium with the grace anyone could expect from the perfect figure that she was. Taking the microphone in hand, she read from her small stack of flash cards.

"My fellow students. It makes me glad to see you all hear today. After this ceremony, we take our first steps into the real world and become closer to the ideal people we all hope to be. Before we all depart and go our separate ways, I have only one simple thing to say to each of my fellow students and the faculty here."

Taking a moment to clear her throat, Charlotte shuffled her flash cards around once more... before throwing them off to the side.

"Lemme just say right here and now, these last four years have been a massive pain in the ass." Charlotte leaned in close to the mic so her voice would boom out of the speakers, ensuring everyone heard her.

"You people have NO idea how hard it is to keep up this perfect image that I've maintained. Every single one of you jerks took one look at me on my first day of Freshman year and thought 'Wow, look at this bimbo with the rack. I wonder how far she goes.' Yeah, how's it feel knowing that same bimbo got better grades than 99% of you morons!?"

Whispers began to titter throughout the room wondering what the hell was going on. This took such a left turn that no one was sure of anything right now.

"Oh my god, every freakin' day I had to make sure I looked my absolute best and study so goddamn much to make sure I got high marks in everything! Just to prove you asswipes wrong about me! Oh, and the teachers here? Do you people have any idea how many perverts are employed at this place!? The entire faculty should be ashamed of themselves! I could write a book about all the advances I've gotten from you sick freaks! Just so ya know, all their names are written on those flash cards." Charlotte glared at the principal who's eyes shifted to and fro hoping someone would try and get this girl off the stand.

"Uh... is this speech supposed to be going this way?" Felicia whispered to Flora in the crowd. Her twin simply shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't exactly sure what the hell was going on.

"The only good thing about this shitty school is that my high grades means I'll be able to get into any university in the country, so you idiots who scraped by the skin of your ass to be here can bite me!"

At this point, someone had decided to intervene and made their way up to the podium before Charlotte could say anything worse. Seeing that her time was coming to a close, Charlotte hastened her closing statements.

"So that's all I have to say. Fuck the students, fuck the teachers... fuck you all, really."

And for the grand finale, Charlotte yanked the microphone off its stand and pressed it right up against her butt. In an instant, all the murmurs were drowned out by the violent crackle of her ass.

_ **BBBRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAPPPBPBBPTHBBTHBPPPPPRRRRRRRAAAAABPTHB** _

A massive, 10 second long fart exploded into the microphone, amplified to insane levels thanks to the speaker system. Everyone covered their ears and doubled over, trying to protect their eardrums from the demonic sound that reverberated through the large room. The sound was so mighty that all of the windows shattered completely. Those 10 seconds felt like an eternity for everyone standing in front of the speakers. Some people who were close enough were even blown back from the sound vibrations alone.

Finally, the assault on the ears ended. The ground was strewn with people still holding their ears, papers thrown all about, glass all over the floors, and the speakers managed to catch fire. It was complete and utter bedlam.

Charlotte scoffed at the pitiful sight before tossing the mike behind her and heading out to the courtyard to be on her way to bigger and better things... the door to which was now just a frame since it used to be made out of glass before it was completely destroyed.


End file.
